


Yuuri ⇔ Switch

by Spoony



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoony/pseuds/Spoony
Summary: It's... basically them doing it. With Viktor on the bottom.





	

Yuuri was currently having the time of his life. He found that he was really enjoying being in control.  
Viktor, on the other hand...

"Yuuri, hurry!" the 27-year-old pleaded as another tremor of pleasure made him arch his back.

"No can do", Yuuri said matter-of-factly. "I have to prepare you properly so I don't hurt you by accident."

Ok, that wasn't exactly the whole truth. He would've probably been done a while ago if that had been his full intention. He was just having way too much fun watching Viktor writhe beneath him. That was a side of Viktor that was completely reserved for Yuuri only.

He did show a little mercy though and inserted a second finger, easily finding his way to the prostrate and rubbing it gently. Viktor inhaled sharply and grasped the sheets. Yuuri started to slowly stretch Viktor enjoying the way even his slightest movements were able to kindle a reaction. Viktor was panting and rocking his hips, his eyes looking up at Yuuri with burning passion.

"Yuu~ri~", he drawled, "put it in!"

Yuuri bent down to kiss Viktor softly on the lips, but pulled back almost immediately with a smirk when he felt Viktor's tongue trying to find its way into his mouth. He made a show of licking his lips, which made Viktor tighten up and let out another moan. Victor tried to reach for his cock, but Yuuri caught a hold of his wrist and brought it to his lips.

"You wouldn't want the fun to end too early, would you?" he asked kissing Viktor's arm and moving up to his knuckles. Viktor let out a breathy laugh that was cut short by another moan when Yuuri's fingers hit his prostrate again.

"Wow, you've certainly found your Eros!"

"I have a great coach."

Yuuri bent down again, this time to kiss Viktor's neck just below his left ear.

"You look amazing", Yuuri whispered. Viktor's eyes were shining, accented by his flushed face. His hair was all over the place, strands of it sticking to his forehead and cheeks. The sweat drops forming on his body traced the shape of his muscles as they reacted to his hips rocking to Yuuri's touch. All of it was Yuuri's doing. He had been the one to bring out this Viktor, and all of it belonged to him. The though of that filled Yuuri with such happiness and confidence that he felt like he was about to burst. Well, he was actually about to burst. Maybe it was time to stop teasing Viktor.

Yuuri moved upwards, kissing Viktor's jawline until he found his way to the other man's lips. Lips, that were reserved for Yuuri. Yuuri's hold on Viktor's wrist had loosened, and Viktor managed to throw his arms around Yuuri's neck and go in for a hungry kiss. Yuuri responded to it wholeheartedly and could feel the tremors shaking Viktor's body when their tongues met. Viktor arched his back and moaned into Yuuri's mouth as Yuuri's fingers rubbed his prostrate again. Yuuri could feel the strength in Viktor's arms failing as the man slumped back onto the sheets. Warm cum was now mixing with the sweat on both their stomachs.

Viktor let out a little whine when Yuuri got back to an upright position and took his fingers out. Yuuri looked away for a fleeting moment to grab the condom he'd had prepared, and Viktor took his chance. He touched Yuuri's bulging cock ever so slightly with his foot, and laughed out loud when Yuuri whelped and dropped the condom he'd just managed to pick up.

"It's no fair if I'm the only one", Viktor purred and continued to play with Yuuri's cock. He was careful to keep his touch as light as possible, and it took no time at all for Yuuri to moan loudly and slump back onto Viktor as he erupted. 

Yuuri brought his breathing back under control, cupped Viktor's chin with his finger and kissed him again. When they broke apart, Viktor opened his mouth, but Yuuri sealed it with a finger and smiled gently.

"Please behave yourself long enough for me to put the condom on? Otherwise we won't be able to move forward."

Viktor huffed and pretended to pout. Yuuri let out a giggle at the endearing sight. He ripped the condom open with his teeth earning an appreciative hum from Viktor.

"Hu~rry", Viktor moaned.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and put the condom on. He reached for the lube Viktor had brought with him and made sure his length was properly covered before finally entering.

Viktor let out the most vocal moan yet and began rocking his hips immediately. Yuuri moaned as well. Viktor was hot and tight around him, and each and every twitch of pleasure he resonated to Yuuri as well. It took all of Yuuri's self control, but he managed to keep his pace slow, making sure he'd spend the most time possible rubbing Viktor's prostrate. Viktor wasn't even trying to hold his voice back, and amongst all the haze, Yuuri wondered whether they might actually be a bother to the guests in the neighbouring room.

The fact that his thoughts had strayed must have shown on his face, because the next moment Viktor pulled him in for an intense kiss. Yuuri let out a moan of pleasure. Viktor was a very good kisser, especially when he felt the need to be possessive. His tongue explored Yuuri's mouth hitting all the good spots - he knew them well. Yuuri tried to do the same, but he'd always been clumsier. Viktor didn't seem to mind though. He hummed in appreciation as Yuuri found the spot he had been looking for. Yuuri's feeling of triumph ended up short lived, however, because at that moment he ran out of breath and had to pull back to get some air.

Viktor looked up at Yuuri with pure love in his eyes. He reached his hand up to brush away strands of Yuuri's hair that were starting to get close to his eyes, then pulled Yuuri back so close that heir noses touched. "Make me come again."

Yuuri obliged. How could he refuse Viktor when he was whispering so seductively from such a close range? He picked up his pace and simultaneously brought his lips down on Viktor's neck. He was careful not to leave any marks until he got to the areas that would be hidden by the collar of the shirt. From there on he didn't hold back.

Viktor moaned Yuuri's name over and over again and pulled him closer. Yuuri could feel himself nearing his limit and judged from Viktor's condition that he wasn't far either. He changed again to slow, precise thrust and moved to kissing Viktor's sensitive earlobe. Viktor gasped and tightened around Yuuri's length.

"Viktor", Yuuri moaned right into Viktor's ear. Viktor's head shot back as he came once more. His legs circled around Yuuri's midriff and pulled Yuuri closer. That was what did it for Yuuri. They rode out their orgasms in a haze of pleasure.

Yuuri pulled out and with shaking hands took off the now full condom and disposed of it in the trash bin they had strategically placed near the bed. He felt a strong desire to just slump onto the bed next to Viktor, but decided against it after taking a look at the other man's condition. Viktor was sprawled on the bed with cum drops as far up as his hair. His face was flushed and he was panting heavily, but he was wearing a satisfied smile. 

"That was the best", he groaned. Yuuri flushed. He was used to compliments but these were rare.

"Wh- uh, glad you enjoyed it." Yuuri carefully got off the bed making sure to test his legs would hold before putting his full weight on them. He was certain he wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment of falling on his face after everything. Viktor grumbled something and Yuuri could hear the springs of the bed shifting. He turned around and gave Viktor a fast kiss.

"Lie back down. I'll go get towels and wipe us clean."

Viktor smiled fondly and rolled back onto his back. Yuuri made his way to the bathroom and came back with damp, warm towels. Viktor looked almost ready to fall asleep, so Yuuri finished the cleanup as fast as he could. Once he was satisfied that he'd got everything, he threw the blankets on top of Viktor and deposited the used towels onto the bathroom floor. Lastly he went through the clothes they'd thrown haphazardly on the floor and retrieved both their briefs.

It was a challenge in itself to coax a sleepy Viktor into any form of clothing, and Yuuri almost gave up once or twice before finally managing the impossible. By time he finally crawled under the covers he was absolutely exhausted. He breathed in a sigh of relief, before letting out a surprised yelp when Viktor turned over and wrapped his arms around him. Viktor opened his eyes sleepily and mumbled: "Ah, it switched back."

Yuuri frowned in confusion, because he knew each word Viktor had spoken but couldn't for the life of him figure out what they meant when strung in that particular order. Unfortunately he was overcome by sleep before he could come up with the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Graded A for Attempt. What is characterization.


End file.
